The Doctor Duels
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: AU - Duelist Kingdom re-told featuring the Doctor and Rose. CURRENTLY ABANDONED DUE TO HUGE PLOT HOLES AND LACK OF PERSONAL INTEREST.
1. Prologue

**Based on an idea suggested by doctorwho29 (this fic's for you)  
**

**This has _nothing_ to do with my 'Doctoring the Blue Eyes' fics.  
**

**I own no rights 'cause I'm poor :P**

**Prologue **

It was night time as Yugi quickly walked through the dockland area of Domino city. On his own and carrying nothing more than a small golden box. The box had once contained the many pieces of the pyramid hung on the rope around his neck, but now housed his collection of Duel Monsters cards. He'd need them along with the gauntlet and star chips on his right arm if he was ever going to succeed in getting his grandpa's soul back. _Grandpa._ His thoughts turned back to just a few days ago when the package had arrived for him…

_Curious to see what was inside, he'd opened the parcel and placed the video that had been part of the contents into the VCR. That's where the nightmare began as the tape had held magical properties which had allowed the creator of his favourite card game to challenge him to a duel._

_At first he'd been reluctant to accept as time seemed to stop, freezing his three friends and grandpa who were present at the time, but there was something, - some part of himself? - that just wouldn't let him back down from the challenge. And so he'd gone ahead and played the game against the one eyed man who rambled on about ancient Egyptian artefacts, and had cheated to gain victory by stalling as the time limit counter in place ticked down to zero. _

_With the duel now over and his refusal to cooperate, Pegasus used the power of his golden eye to extract the soul of the old man, holding him hostage to get Yugi to do as he wanted and enter into the Duellist Kingdom tournament…_

His friends had offered to help, and he knew that they would do whatever they could in order to do so but he didn't want to put them in danger. That was why he had set off without them. But since he had mentioned his plan to reclaim the stolen soul, he suspected that they had been planning on finding a way to tag along which was why Yugi kept stopping to check that he wasn't being followed. It was like he could hear a faint chattering, - possibly a whining noise? - but there was nobody in his wake, just like all of the other umpteenth times he had checked.

A heavy sigh escaped him and he simply overlooked the noise as nothing more then a slight case of paranoia. He craned his head to stare in the direction of the ship where he was heading and softly mumbled, "I'm coming Grandpa." before he then set off in a sprint to join the going crowd that gathered where the boat had been docked and was due to leave for the island location very shortly.

The noise which had been dismissed as a fragment of the boy's imagination grew louder and the form of a 1950s call box came into view as the TARDIS materialised at the opening of one of the small alleyways between the dock's many warehouses. One of the doors opened and the Doctor stepped out, hands in pockets and breathed deeply as he savoured the coast air. "Ahh!"

"Eww, more like." Rose complained as she squeezed out from behind him with a hand covering her nose to block out the fishy odour. "This place smells almost as bad as that time I visited my uncle in Hull. Boy what a dump that town is."

"Hey, don't knock a place until you've lived there." The timelord made sure that his time machine's doors were properly closed. "And Hull isn't a town it's a city."

"Oh, like there's a difference!" The blonde snorted as she lowered her hand now that she'd had a few moments to adjust to the air.

"Actually……"

"No, no, it _really_ doesn't matter to me." Rose assured before the Doctor spiralled off on one of his rambling talks. "I'll still have the same crappy image of it in my head either way."

"Oh, it's been re-vamped over the past few years so you probably wouldn't even recognise it if you returned there. And besides, I like Hull. It has lots of history and attractions. It's multi-cultural, the people are friendly, - well mostly, lots of chavs there, - you'd fit right in. Things are cheaper there …… Come to think of it, the cost of living up north always tends to be slightly cheaper, why is that?"

"Well if Hull's so great, name me five famous people to have come from there."

"Easy-peasy." The grin grew on the timelord's face. "William Wilberforce, politician who helped to abolish the slave trade. Amy Johnson, first woman aviator to fly solo to Australia. Tom Courtenay, actor, starred with that handsome fella in 'Let Him Have It'. Ian Carmichael, the actor, not the cricketer……." His mind went blank as he tried to think of a fifth name and then muttered his choice unsurely. "Clive Sullivan? Nooo, he's Welsh, - Cardiff boy, - only played Rugby for Hull…"

"You can't do it can you?" Rose laughed.

"John Prescott?" The Doctor tried again. "Nah, he's Welsh too …"

"You don't suppose he could be related to the Slitheen do you?"

"It's quite possible that he could be a Raxacoricofallapatorian, we'll have to look further into that sometime…Oo, I got it." His finger raised in the air as he shouted, "The Housemartins!"

Rose stared blankly.

"I love The Housemartins!" The exclamation was laughed. "You'd have some people argue that 'technically' they aren't a Hull band, but I'm willing to overlook their opinions just so I can prove you wrong!" He saw his companion's vacant expression. "What, you never heard of The Housemartins?"

No response.

"Most of the group later went on to become, The Beautiful South."

Still no response.

"You know, _'Good as gold, but stupid as mud, he'll carry on regardless'_…?" The timelord jigged his head about as he sang the lyrics to one of the newly mentioned group's more popular songs.

"Oh, _them_!" Now Rose knew who he was talking about as she'd heard her mum play that song hundreds of times. A smirk crept on her face. "I'd say that song best describes you Doctor."

"Why, thank you!" He smiled as he tugged at the lapels of his trench-coat. "Anyway, back on topic, how would you like to go on a cruise?"

"A cruise?"

The Doctor gestured towards the ship that was a short distance away. "From the looks of all those people there, I'd say that it was about to set sail."

"Set sail to where?"

"Who knows?" The timelord sighed longingly before his lips curved at their corners and extended his arm for his companion to take hold. "What do you say we find out?"

"You're on." Rose beamed back and linked her arm with his.

Together they strode off towards the new adventure waiting for them, the Doctor humming along to the tune now playing in his head, _'Don't know what I'm doing here, I'll carry on regardless…' _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Just posting to gain interest for an upcoming fic I am working on which I will start posting regularly once I have the majority of it typed up :)  
**

**Joke alert -That _'handsome fella'_ who the Doctor refers to is none other then Christopher Eccleston (the 9th Doctor) **

**I like Hull. It's my hometown, so why wouldn't I?(usless fact about me)  
**

**I also went to the same school as Amy Johnson and Tom Courtenay did. (another usless fact about me :P)**

**KG  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A big 'thank you' to those who left reviews and added this fic to their lists :)**

**Chapter One**

An announcement had been made to the gathered crowd that were waiting to embark on the journey to the Duelist Kingdom tournament which they had all been invited to attend. They formed an orderly queue, the majority of them ranging throughout their teenage years, to board the huge ship as the time was nearing to setting sail. The last few remaining cargo supplies were also in the process of being loaded onboard as the Doctor and Rose came striding up to the end of the line that had been created on the dockside.

Both of them were now signing along to the song that the timelord had been humming. _"… I don't want silver, I just want gold. Carry on regardless. Bronze is for the sick and the old, but carry on regardless."_ They mimed the drum solo interval, which the Doctor felt the need to make the sound of the instrument also, before they carried on with the lyrics. _"I want my love, my joy, my laugh, my smile, my needs. Not in the star signs, or the palm that she reads. I want my …"_

"Oi!" The last teenager of the queue exclaimed at the too newcomers now standing behind him. "You're disturbing my playlist!"

"Sorry." Rose apologised sheepishly whilst the timelord carried on mumbling the song.

"… _Ingrid Bergman kiss…"_ The Doctor then stopped and with a puzzled face he looked at the boy. "How can we be interrupting your music when it's plugged directly into your ears?"

There was no answer from the youth who gave them a dirty look and then adjusted the volume of his i-pod as he turned away.

"Well that's rude!" Rose stated at the actions of the boy and loud thumping of his heavy metal music. "Almost as bad as riding on the bus when some idiot comes on and argues with the driver whilst their music is blasting so loud that everyone onboard can hear it."

"_Revenge is sweet_, so the saying goes, though I don't agree with such things." The timelord's hand reached inside his brown trench coat and pulled out his sonic screwdriver which he began to wave idly in front of them. A smile crept on his face. "But I suppose that I _could_ be persuaded to make the odd exception every now and then to let others receive the justice that they deserve."

"Can I do it?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"What, and steal all my fun?!" He handed the silvery device to his companion. "Of course you can!"

"Ta!" She eagerly took the screwdriver and aimed it at the teenager's multimedia player.

A blue flash came from the small device and the sound now blasting out of the ear pieces sent wide gaping grins on both the travellers' faces._"… Come and smile, don't be shy. Touch my bum, this is life!..." _

"And justice is served." The Doctor chuckled as he placed his contraption back into his coat's pocket. He was highly amused by the sound of the cheesy pop song now emitting from the boy's i-pod._  
_

"… _We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls. You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys…"_ With his swift attempt to stop the track from playing having failed, the teenager ripped the wires from his head and continued to fight the losing battle.

"Hey you! Get outta here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!"

The shouting of the men in black suits caught the attentions of the Doctor and Rose. They peered over the gathered heads of the queue to get a better look at what the commotion was all about.

"How'd you know I'm not official?" A male blonde haired youth wearing a green jacket was held between two of the men.

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak onboard through the lower hatches!"

"A stowaway? Just like us." Rose muttered under her breath as she watched the scene and then noticed a boy with tri-coloured spiky hair suddenly step out from his place in the long line._  
_

"Stop your struggling! We're going to have to throw you out!"

"No way, I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel!" The blonde argued back to the men restraining him.

"Leave him alone!" The spiky haired boy was now on the scene. "What are you doing here Joey?"

"Looks like those two are friends." The Doctor concluded. "But why would one of them be allowed to board and not the other?" They continued to watch but found it harder to follow what was being said as the shouting had eased.

"He's with me, ya gotta let him on."

"Only people with a star chip can get on board. There are no exceptions, understand!"

"I think I see a problem." Rose winced. "We don't have one of those star chip things either."

"Nope, we've got something far better." The Doctor told her and pulled out a wallet from his coat. "Psychic paper."

"But will it work?"

"'Course it will, never fails. All we have to do is walk up there, present ourselves as …" He left his words hanging open. Any minute now she'd twig on to his plan.

"Posh and Becks?" The blonde ventured with new aliases for the pair of them.

The timelord rolled his eyes. His assistant clearly had not understood what had been aimed for. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of passing ourselves off as part of the ship's cabin crew."

"Okay I'm with you now, but aren't we going to look a little out of place by standing with the rest of these people?"

"Time to jump the queue." The Doctor began to stride away as he placed his wallet back inside his coat's inner pocket. His companion was right on his heels.

"… _I never ever ask, 'where do you go?' I never ever ask, 'what do you do?' I never ever ask, 'what's on your mind?' I never ever ask …"_

"Oh, and before I forget …" They'd had their fun with the rude youth and his i-pod. Nobody ever deserved to be left with the 'Cheeky Girls' fixed on continuous play which is why the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver once more as he planned to rectify the alteration before they left. He stopped and turned, - Rose almost bumping into him as he did so, - only to see the boy fling the multi-media player to the ground and stomp on it until it broke and the noise of the singing duo ceased. "Never mind." The timelord's device was swiftly placed back to where it had come from and feeling slightly guilty about the prompted destruction of the i-pod, quickly continued on their way to board the ship.

They walked down the length of the orderly line, passing by the spiky haired boy and his green coated friend who had been allowed to stay with him and board the ship after all as they conversed with each other; "Thanks Yugi, you're a true pal."

"Don't mention it Joey, though I would have preferred that you didn't become involved with this whole thing. I don't want anything bad to happen to you like it did to my Grandpa."

"Hey don't fret about yer gramps, we'll get him back …" The snippet of conversation that had been overheard intrigued the Doctor. It seemed that something relating to the ship's journey had involved the boy's grandfather in a not-so-good way from the sounds of things, but what?

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" One of the many men in black suits asked as the two travellers attempted to cross the boarding ramp onto the ship.

"Cabin crew for the voyage." The timelord stated, pulling out his psychic paper and flipping it open to show the man.

"Okay, you may continue." He let the stranger he now knew as John Smith, proceed to board the ship and then stopped the girl following along behind him. "And what about you? Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm with him." Rose smiled nervously and pointed towards the Doctor who was almost at the end of the ramp without her. "We're together, you've seen our ID…"

"Correction, I've seen _his_ ID, and now I need to see yours."

"But I don't have any, he …"

"Star chips?"

"None of those either." This wasn't funny, why wouldn't they let her on? "Look, just call him back and he'll sort out this whole misunderstand…Hey!" Rose was grabbed by two more men in black suits.

"Escort her off the ship!"

"What? No, wait!" She felt herself being dragged away. Taking a deep, breath the blonde shouted at the top of her voice as she cried out. "Doctor!!"

There was no sign of the timelord as he failed to return for his companion as she was hurled to the ground beside the queue. "No star chips, no admittance! Go away!"

"But I'm with the Doctor, we're a team, you have to let me on!" Her words were ignored as the men walked away from her.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help overhearing your predicament." The boy Rose had seen a short while earlier, - Joey? - spoke to her as she got up from the ground.

"Well, she _was_ making a bit of a scene of herself." The other boy, - Yugi? - stated to his friend.

"And what of it?!" She snapped, assuming that they were just going to make fun of her unfortunate circumstance which couldn't be put right as easily as theirs. There'd be no other choice for her but to return to the TARDIS, - good thing that she still had her key, - and wait for the timelord's return.

"Hold our spot Yugi, I just need to have a quick word with her." Joey left the queue and approached the girl they'd seen thrown by the men. He placed his arm around her and lead her several more paces away from the ship. "Before my pal back there shared his star chips with me, me and a couple of other friends had found a way to sneak onboard undetected." He gestured towards the several cargo containers that where waiting to be loaded onto the boat and his voice became barely a whisper. "Try the one that has 'Bad Wolf' tagged over it. You'll find the door unlocked and my other two friends inside. Tell them Joey sent 'cha."

"Thanks." Rose nodded her gratitude and began to make her way to the huge metal unit baring the phrase she had once scattered throughout time and space.

"What was all that about?" Yugi asked as Joey rejoined him in the queue.

"Aw, you know me, trying my luck with the ladies but never having any success." Joey laughed as he ran his hand though the back of his hair, his lie creating an illusion so that his friend won't find out about how he, Tristan and Tea had all planned to tag along to help rescue the old man.

Back over at the loading bay, Rose was careful to make sure that she wasn't seen by any of the security staff patrolling the area. She found the container that had been mentioned to her and entered through the door that had been pried open with force some time earlier that night.

Careful so as not to trip on anything in the darkness, she entered slowly and whispered to make her presence know to the other stowaways. "Hello? My name's Rose. Joey sent me."

"And where's he?" A male voice questioned her.

"He's waiting in line to board the ship with all the others."

"But he doesn't have any star chips, so how can he?" A small beam of light shone in through the bent edges of the forced open door and landed on the boy's face who stood not too far in front of her.

"Some other guy, Yugi I think his name is, gave him one of his."

"Good old Yugi." A girl's voice proudly sang through the darkness and the light momentarily caught her face also as the metal unit they were in began to lift up into the air.

The floor beneath the three of the swayed and Rose lost her balance as she stumbled slightly and was caught in the arms of the boy.

"Whoa!" The other girl cried out as she too struggled to stay upright.

"Shhh!"

"Don't you shush me Tristan!"

"Pipe down Tea."

Rose made a mental note of the names she had discovered and gently tried to ease herself out of the arms she had fallen into. More swaying made her stumble again and she returned to the exact same spot she had been trying to escape from.

"You okay there?" Tristan asked as he help steady the slightly older girl.

"Fine thanks." Rose assured and wondered just what the timelord was up to himself. Whatever it was, it had to have been more fun than stuck in the arms of the stranger she'd only just met. Although from the quick glimpse she had got of him, he wasn't all that bad.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:I've not gotten much of this fic done yet, but felt that you guys more than deserved an update ;)  
**

******I'm aiming to update this every 2/3 weeks whilst I continue to work on my other fics, but please don't hold me too that as other things in life tend to crop up every now and then which may delay me further. **

******Thanks for being so patient****.**

******KG**


End file.
